


Missing Him Was Dark Grey All Alone

by roseline714



Series: Taylor Swift lyrics 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseline714/pseuds/roseline714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Betas are being stupid. Stiles is hurt. Derek doesn't take it well... </p><p>***Title comes from Taylor Swift's Red, because I'm obsessed with that song***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him Was Dark Grey All Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darth_bexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_bexter/gifts), [notovermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notovermind/gifts).



> Prompt : "Everyone/pack hates Stiles. Overprotective Derek and hurt Stiles."  
> I got this from two of my favourite people. (Darth_bexter and Notovermind) This is what I came up with.  
> It was beta-read by the lovely Claire (http://rootsinwater.tumblr.com/) who's also one of my favourite person!
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt, look in my bio to see how. 
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> <3 R.

It started after they graduated. Derek had rebuilt the Hale house, and Isaac was living there with Derek, his legal guardian. The rest of the pack were also spending a lot of time at the Hale house. It fast became the den . On Friday nights, they would usually have pack night. With everyone. But for a couple of weeks now, Stiles had missed Pack night. The first week, Stiles was having a bonding night with his father. Derek could understand that Stiles' father was important to him. The following week, Stiles had chores to do. The one after that, he was sick. Whenever he asked his Betas what was going on with the human, he would feel a change of attitude. Derek didn't like it. All of his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right. Each week that Stiles missed pack night, his wolf wanted, needed him there. His wolf was craving Stiles’ presence.  
Derek had decided that whatever was going on should end now. He was alone in the house, so he called Stiles to go grocery shopping. Stiles always loved grocery shopping . 

Stiles and Derek were sitting in Derek's car. He still had the camaro, but he also had a more useful car; it kind of looked like a soccer mom car in Stiles' opinion .  
"So...it's been a while since I last saw you." Derek decided it was better to get to the point of it.  
"Not really my fault."  
Stiles was smelling bitter and...hurt? When Derek didn't answer, he added  
"You haven't done a pack thing in ages. Since before graduation, actually. I don't see any of you anymore..."  
What? That didn't make any sense. He was the one too busy to come hang out. Derek took a deep breath to try to calm him down and Stiles' smell hit him in the face. It was a punch in the gut, wanting to make his wolf howl in desperation. Stiles smelled like he always did and he always smelled so good to Derek. He smell comfortable, sweet, and loving. He smelled like home. But right now, what hurt Derek the most, was that Stiles did not smell like pack. He usually always carried that familiar mix of smells that he got from the others after spending time together. It not only hurt Derek, but it made him angry. Angry at himself for letting Stiles drift away from him, at his pack, for letting Stiles do chores on a Friday night instead of hanging out with them. But not at Stiles. How could he be angry at Stiles? It’s like he didn't even knew they were having pack night. 

"Stiles, we had pack night for the last three weeks."  
"What? Who was there?"  
"Everybody, except you... You were always too busy..."  
"Derek, I've been marathoning Supernatural for the last three weeks . Alone. Because Scott had dates or other stuff to do."  
"Scott's been at the House. With the rest of us."

Stiles was definitely hurt. And he didn't care that Derek could smell it. Scott has been lying to him for God knows how long. But why? Why would they keep him out of the pack stuff? Stiles was pack. Wasn’t he?  
They finished grocery shopping within thirty minutes . It wasn't as fun as it used to be . Stiles wasn't in the mood. And he was grocery shopping for the pack. That he wasn’t even part of... Derek was upset and angry. The whole situation was ridiculous. And upsetting.  
When they got back to the house, Isaac and Scott were in the living room, playing videogames. When they saw Stiles, their smiles dropped and they quickly started making up excuses to get out of there.  
Derek turned to Stiles, and he didn't need any superpowers to know that Stiles was sad. The only thing Derek could think of was to hug him. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Once the surprise passed, Stiles let himself go and wrapped his arms around Derek's body and he let his head rest on his shoulder. He was comfortable. He could've stayed like this forever, and never moved. All he needed was Derek's warm arms to hug him. Stiles looked up at Derek, their eyes locking on each other. Derek leaned forward and waited for Stiles to close the space that were between them. Slowly, as if he wasn't sure to do it or not, Stiles closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and comforting, Stiles' arm moved to Derek's shoulder, while Derek held Stiles closer to him. He needed to hold him as close as he could; he needed to have him there .  
They were interrupted by a furious growl. They both took a step back to see Erica, halfway wolfed out on them. Without a word, she left and they could hear the door to Isaac's room being angrily shut.  
The two men went back to unpacking the groceries. They were doing it in silence, but they would lightly touch hands when walking behind the other or stop to steal a kiss. They did not notice Isaac, Erica and Scott looking at them with gold eyes. 

The next day was training. The whole pack was gathered in the backyard; Stiles was sitting on the porch's step with his laptop. Lydia was next to him, varnishing her nails. The werewolves were wolfed out, but everything seemed off. Pack training was usually more like a game; it was fun and they were like a bunch of puppies trying to impress their Alpha dad. Because let's face it, Derek was the pack dad. But today, the atmosphere was angry. It was bestial, more like a pack of, well werewolves hunting their prey. Sometime, Stiles would catch one of Derek's Betas looking at him with pure hatred in their golden eyes. What?  
Stiles quickly gathered his thing and went back inside the house. They hated him. Oh my God. The pack hated him. He was doing everything he could for them. He did groceries, he cooked, he helped them with homework and with studying for exams. He patched them up each time they got hurt. He was the one that helped Scott embrace his wolfiness. He was... their pack mom. He was kind of dating their pack dad. Oh my God, he was so pack mom !  
Stiles couldn't catch his breath. His eyes were tearing up. He felt dizzy. He didn't remember when Derek sat next to him. He could see Derek's lips moving, but what was he sayin? It was just some weird sound.  
"...Stiles..."  
Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles? Him. It was his name. Nickname. Because his real name, well, let's not think about it... He tried to focus on the man in front of him.  
"...focus on my voice..."  
Yep. He could do that. That's a nice voice. On a nice body. Totally okay with doing that. He was starting to catch his breath, but it was like he just ran around town. Twice. But the man. His voice. It was soft and comforting. What was he saying?  
"...breathe with me...Stiles..."  
Stiles look at the man. Something in his eyes made him trust him. Was it the worry, or the...love? Stiles was finally able to slow his breath and make it follow the one of the man in front of him. Derek.  
"Derek." Stiles threw himself on Derek, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He started sobbing on his shoulder. Derek held Stiles tightly, looking behind him to see the pack looking at them. How come none of them made a move to help Stiles? He was getting angrier and angrier at his Betas.  
"Training is over. Everybody go home." They all started to gather their belongings and left the house one by one. Isaac was heading toward the stairs.  
"Isaac, go to Scott's or something. I don't want anybody here tonight."  
"But...”  
"Go!" It was more of a growl than a word. But with Derek’s flash of red eyes, Isaac did not try to argue with the Alpha. He just grabbed his coat and left.  
Derek took Stiles in his arms and carried him bridal style upstairs and to Derek's bedroom. He put Stiles gently down on his bed. He removed both his and Stiles' shoes. He took out two pair of sweatpants and they both changed. Derek and Stiles lay on the bed. Stiles needed to recover from the panic attack, and Derek was tired from training. Stiles had his back against Derek’s torso. Derek had an arm around Stiles waist. Stiles immediately fell asleep, and Derek followed shortly, after kissing Stiles' shoulder. 

When Derek woke up the next morning, the most beautiful man was looking at him.  
"Morning, sleepyhead."  
Derek just captured the lips of the young man. His wolf was calm, happy, almost purring. After they parted, Derek decided they needed to talk.  
"Stiles, last night...”  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Stiles. Please, tell me what happened."  
"I left because I realized that... your pack... they hate me."  
"What? That's insane? They can't hate you, you're..."  
"Pack mom? I realized it yesterday."  
"That' what trigged the panic attack?"  
"That, plus the fact that your pack hates me."  
"Why would you say such a thing?"  
"Because. They don't invite me to pack night. They're always avoiding me. Erica saw us kissing and she was mad. My Catwoman would never be mad at me...for anything... Scott's been lying to me. Isaac looked at me yesterday, during training, and his look was angry. The guy hates me."  
"Stiles...I...They're must be something... they shouldn't hate you, it's against their nature..."  
"What’re you saying?"  
"Stiles, they should come to you to ask for help, and be happy to see you, and they should protect you against everything, and try to make you proud of everything they do..."  
"Because I'm human?"  
"No. Because you’re the pack mom. And the Alpha's mate..." The last part of the sentence was a whisper. But they were so close that Stiles understood it.  
"I'm... the Alpha's mate?"  
Derek was slowly blushing, and it was the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen. He kissed Dereck, and the kiss that started softly soon became heated and they both had their hands all over each other.

The two men had breakfast together, and Derek called for an emergency pack meeting. All the Betas were sitting in the living room, with sheepish looks on their faces. Derek was standing in front of them, his arms crossed and looking unimpressed. Stiles was standing next to Derek, facing the pack.  
"Can someone tell me what is going on?"  
Erica faked an innocent look. "What are you talking about?"  
It wasn't the answer he was looking for. Derek growled at her. She had the decency to look down in submission.  
"He started it!" Scott started pointing to Isaac. "And he talked us into it."  
Both Derek and Stiles turned to Isaac.  
"Isaac?" It was low, and almost a growl.  
"He was trying to replace you..."  
The only reason why Derek heard him was because of his supernatural hearing.  
"Could you speak up and explain please."  
It was an order more than a request.  
"Stiles. He was trying to replace you, at being the Alpha." Since both Stiles and Derek wasn't understanding, Isaac had to elaborate. "He was doing all what you used to do for us. And then you stop, and let him do it. He was trying to push you away. But you never saw it, 'cause you were always all over him, and asking where he was, and what was he doing. And you were starting to spend more time with him, and less with us, and my wolf, our wolves felt it was right to have him here, but it wasn't, and our wolves always were always looking for his approval, but that's not how it should be, because you are the Alpha Derek, and not him, and I hate him for trying to push you away ."  
Isaac was crying at the end of his speech. Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek understood what Isaac was thinking.  
"So you talked with the other, and convince them to cut Stiles off. Which was a very stupid idea, considering..."  
"Considering what?" Scott asked.  
"Considering that Stiles is my mate."  
The faces of the Betas were quite funny.  
"Stiles is my mate, and that's the reason your wolf was looking up to him. He's like the pack mom. You want to protect him, but you also want him to be proud of you. You seek comfort from him. When I'm not around, you guys look up to him the same way you would with me. Because he's my mate and the second highest in pack hierarchy. The Alpha's Mate has equal authority than the Alpha. And the Second in Command is technically third in the pack hierarchy, after the Alpha's Mate. By trying to cut Stiles off, you were fighting against you most primitive instinct, you hurt Stiles and made me angry."  
The Betas looked miserable and they slowly started to apologize to both Stiles and Derek. Stiles finally decided it was his turn to talk.  
"It's okay guys. I forgive you, but next time something bother you, either come to Derek or me. I could've told you that I never wanted to replace you. Derek could've explain all of this earlier. I don't want this to ever happen again. To anyone. If someone has a problem with someone else, you come to us. We'll solve it. No more pushing anyone away. We're a pack, a family, and we must stick together. Understood?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"All right," Derek continued, "Meeting's dismissed."  
They all left to room to go play outside. They were such puppies. Derek turn to Stiles and took him in his arm, hugging him.  
"I'm such a mom. Did you hear that?"  
"Yes, I did. And yes, you're such a mom. But I don't care, because you’re the mom to my pack."  
"Sappywolf," Stiles whispered before kissing him .

The End! :)


End file.
